


Colour Under the Blue Sky

by Shinee4eva



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Color Blindness, Fluff, Greece, Harbor, M/M, Neighbors, OT21 (NCT), Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, not so slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinee4eva/pseuds/Shinee4eva
Summary: Xiaojun is colour blind boy who moves to Greece in hope to see colour. What happens when Hendery is willing to help Xiaojun experience color?
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery & Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Colour. The elusive mystery to life. Every single moment of our lives was captured in a bright hue. From a soft rose, to a somber grey. Each living second in our lives was filled with colour. Except for Xiaojun. 

From a young age Xiaojun knew he was different. His eyes never worked like anyone else’s. The vibrant colours everyone else saw came out grey and black to him. 

“Mom why is the sky grey?” Little Xiaojun asked his mother one day, “Mom, why can’t I see colour?”

“Xiaojun. The sky is blue honey. But you see, not everyone can see colour,``she explained, “Your eyes aren’t ready to see the colour life has to offer.” 

“What does that mean? Am I not good enough to see the colours?” Xiaojun asked. His smile slowly dimming into a quivering frown. How he wished to see the colours of life. “I think I’m ready. I just want to see the blue sea like everyone else.” 

“One day you will, but not now my dear,” his mother said. 

“I want to see colour now,” Xiaojun started to cry. 

“I can’t help with that one, only your eyes can say so.” 

[15 years later] 

It was a sunny day. Xiaojun just moved to a new house on the seaside of Greece. He always told himself he would see the sea in colour. So he would wait for that day. The day his eyes would allow colour to seep into him. Fill every ounce of longing. 

“Thank you,” Xiaojun beamed to the moving people. 

“You’re welcome!” They replied as the started to drive off into the distance. 

Xiaojun walked into his new house. The outside was just a simple white to him. Once he walked inside he was greeted with grey walls and black floors. It was the standard things for him. Even though he read this house has a gorgeous stained stone mural on the floor, it was just black and grey with white splattered to him. 

“Alright let’s start unpacking,” he said to himself as he grabbed a box and begun to slowly peel the tape off the top. The two flaps flung themselves open and there his items were. He began to pull stuff from the box such as hats and clothes. He went to his downstairs closet and began to hang some jackets and other things up. Going back to the box he pulled out a picture. “I didn’t know I brought this,” Xiaojun said as he gazed into the picture. It was a family photo with his mom, dad and him. He missed them so much. “Let’s place that right here,” he said walking over to the mantle of the fireplace. 

*ring ding dong*

Xiaojun walked over to the door and was greeted by an overly energetic boy holding a tray of vanilla halva squares. “Hi! I presume you are my new neighbor,” he greeted with a huge smile. His eyes were wide and full of life. 

“Yes I am! I’m Xiaojun nice to meet you,” he exclaimed, “What’s your name?” Xiaojun instantly recognized his warm, lovable aura. He felt something come over his being. His eyes started to become cloudy as he began talking. 

“I’m Hendery! Here I made halva for you, it’s vanilla. I hope you like it,” Hendery smiled as he held out the platter. “Please try one,” he said. His words easily convinced Xiaojun to try one. 

“These are very good! You’re going to have to teach me how to make these. Please come in,” Xiaojun welcomed his new neighbor. He finished the halva and stepped to the side for Hendery to step in. 

“So, since you’re new in town, I was wondering if you wanted to see the harbor? It’s such a beautiful sight with gorgeous colours and extravagant boats. It’s only a 7 minute walk,” Hendery’s words were like honey to Xiaojun’s ears. He could listen to his voice all day, it made up for the lack of colour in his life. 

“I would love to,” Xiaojun smiled as he walked to his kitchen looking for a specific box, “let me just grab a hat for my moving hair. Let's go with this one” Xiaojun said as he opened the closet and pulled out his favorite black hat. “I’m ready!” 

“Let’s go!” Hendery exclaimed as he grabbed Xiaojun by the wrist and pulled him along the stone street. “So Xiaojun, why did you want to move to Greece?

Xiaojun thought about how he should approach this precarious situation. Does he straight off the bat want to say “I moved here so that one day I can see colour,” or is that a little too forward. He tried to think of a nicer way to put it but every way was a little too aggressive. His mind was scrambling to think of something quick. That is until his mouth just blurted out “I moved here so I can see colour.” He felt embarrassment rush over him as he began to duck his head down. 

“By see colour, do you mean you’re colourblind?” Hendery asked him. Hendery stopped walking and turned around to meet eyes with Xiaojun. 

“Yes I am,” Xiaojun responded. His face began to burn from the embarrassment. He swiftly looked down to the floor. 

“Well, I’m sure one day colour will come to you. Just believe that it will,” Hendery tilted Xiaojun’s head up to meet his. His thumb slowly stroking his chin. “Don’t worry, but until then I will try to show you colour. Somehow I will explain it to make you feel better.” 

“Thank you, but you don’t have to do that. I have tried to have someone explain colour and it never worked,” Xiaojun smile turning into a slight frown. 

“Hey hey hey don’t frown. We are going to see the water and you’re going to have fun!” Hendery exclaimed as he bent down in front of Xiaojun, “Get on my back. I’m going to give you a star tourism quality showing of the harbor.” 

Xiaojun knew he wouldn’t let him go without getting on his back so he hopped on. Up he went on Hendery’s back. With a sudden jerk he started to move forward down the old street. Stopping every couple of steps to adjust Xiaojun. Down they went from Xiaojun’s house to the harbor slowly coming into view. 

“Here we are! The most beautiful harbor ever. The boats are magnificent,” Hendery yelled like a little kid in a candy store. His smile was contagious to Xiaojun. His frown that was once there just minutes ago was completely forgotten about. Now there was a huge smile that graced his face. 

“These boats are huge!” Xiaojun exclaimed from Hendery’s back as they walked down the docks. The boats were huge and full of life. People drinking from the top deck to having nice lunches inside the main quarters. But everything was painted with black and grey. 

“Hendery, what colour is the boat right there?” Xiaojun asked pointing to a huge 3 story yacht. 

“It’s a fire red,” He replied. 

“What does red look like?” Xiaojun asked him. 

“Red looks like love. It’s bright and beautiful. Whenever I think of red, the image of love shows itself in my mind,” Hendery explained to Xiaojun. He could feel Xiaojun’s arms sinking around his neck as his body relaxed. 

“That seems very nice,” Xiaojun sighed. His mind started to think about what love was to him. Why could it be? Ever since he was little he never had thought about love. Xiaojun always thought that seeing colour would bring him all the joy he needed. But now he pondered what more he wanted.  
“Hendery, What does it feel like to be in love?” 

“To be in love? Well it feels like magic. When you’re in love, everything fades away. No second guessing, no sadness. Just beautiful memories being made, well until you say goodbye,” Hendery explained to Xiaojun like he was a kid. But Hendery knew that Xiaojun could understand him perfectly fine, it’s not like his ears were the problem. “Xiaojun.” 

“Yeah what is it?” He replied 

Hendery thought over what he was going to say. His thoughts jumbled up into a huge clot like expression. “Why did you ask me about love? Haven’t you been in love?” 

Xiaojun’s head started to burst. He didn’t know how to respond. Well of course he has been in love but not in love. “I have been in love, but it was a stupid child love. Not actual physical love. I guess the thought of it is weird.” 

Hendery decided to spew words out of his mouth that made him seem like an idiot. “Do you think it’s because you feel like people will judge you because of your eyes?” He asked. How stupid could he be to ask that. 

“Yeah I guess so. I always thought people would never date me because of my eyes,” Xiaojun sighed. His head started to become light and fuzzy with his vision blurring. “Hey Hendery can we go back? I feel really lightheaded right now,” Xiaojun’s head started to spin. His head felt like a globe being spun by an overly energetic 5 year old. 

“Yeah we can go back,” Hendery said as he turned around and started to walk down the docks back tk the shore. “Do you have water at your house? If you don’t I can give you some,” Hendery said adjusting Xiaojun. 

“I don’t think I have any, would it be ok if you gave me some?” Xiaojun asked starting to feel faint. 

“Yes I don’t mind at all,” Hendery said starting to pick up the pace so Xiaojun could get some rest. “I think you are just very tired from moving. You need to get some well needed rest,” Hendery suggested. 

“Ok,” Xiaojun responded before he passed out. 

[the next day] 

Xiaojun was awakened by the bright sun in the morning through his window. He slowly opened his eyes and was shocked by what he saw. A speck of colour. No this is a dream he thought but upon waking up more, more colour he saw. “This is a dream. I am dreaming right?” He questioned as he started to pinch himself. But nothing was working. 

He rolled over and saw on his nightstand was a note. 

Hi Xiaojun,  
I hope you sleep well and I left water on your kitchen table. Please drink lots of water and rest. Yesterday you scared me by passing out. Here’s my number if you need anything. (375)447-9910 don’t hesitate to call me or text me. 

Hendery 

Xiaojun jumped out of bed in search of his phone. He opened the phone app and quickly called Hendery. 

“Hello?” Hendery rasped. 

“Hendery? Can you please come over here,” Xiaojun begged. 

“Why? What happened?” Hendery asked as he started to walk down his stair and out the front door. 

*ring ding dong* 

Xiaojun raced to the door and opened it. “Please tell me what is happening! What did you do to me??” Xiaojun was frantic. 

“Xiaojun slow down. What’s going on?” Hendery asked. 

“I’m seeing something. I think it’s colour. My couch isn’t grey anymore. It’s a weird colour. What is it?” Xiaojun asked as he took another look at his couch. “What is happening?” 

“Xiaojun your couch is brown. Can you actually see it?” Hendery asked walking over to the couch. “Xiaojun spit it out. Can you see it or not?” 

“I can see it. I ACTUALLY CAN FUCKING SEE IT!!” Xiaojun yelled. He started to bounce up and down. 

“That’s amazing! But how can this be?” Hendery asked. 

“I don’t know but I’m not complaining. So this is brown, it’s very pretty. Show me what other things are brown,” Xiaojun gingerly exclaimed as he hopped around his house like a little kid on Christmas. 

“The docks are brown. Want to go and see?” Hendery asked. 

“What are you waiting for? Let’s go!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy Chapter 2

“What are you waiting for? Let’s go!” Xiaojun exclaimed as he grabbed Hendery’s hand and began to spring out of the door. 

“Xiaojun! You’re still in pajamas!” Hendery yelled at Xiaojun who acted like he just drank 6 cups of coffee. 

“I couldn’t care less! I want to see more colour!” Xiaojun yelled back to his friend as they ran down the old path and to the opening where the docks sat. 

Xiaojun has been excited by things before, but never this way. His eyes were finally allowing him to see what he always wanted. A tear started to fall down his face as he experienced a slight pigmented touch to his vision. 

“Xiaojun what’s wrong?” Hendery asked as he patted the others back. 

“It’s so beautiful. This is one of the best days of my life. Do you know how happy I am?” Xiaojun went on a tangent. Every hair was standing up straight as he examined each strand of colour one his body. “Is hair always brown?” Xiaojun asked. 

“Hair can be in any colour. Mine is usually black so no need to worry. But let’s go see some of the boats. Wait, do you want to see a forest? There are tons of brown,” Hendery suggestion sparked something in Xiaojun. Something even he has never felt before. A feeling of pure trust and happiness took over. 

“Take me anywhere. Just show me colour,” Xiaojun grabbed onto Hendery’s arm as they walked down the docks and reached the end. “Please take me to see it all. I want to see more.” 

Xiaojun was bright as ever. His spirit was filled with joy like a child who just got a phone for Christmas. Nothing but a huge smile graced his face. A smile that would rival the Cheshire Cat. 

“Xiaojun I will take you anywhere you want. Just not today, I’m still worried that you are going to pass out again. I don’t want you to faint and have a long drive from anything,” Hendery looked into Xiaojun’s sparked eyes. A nod of understanding greeted him. 

“Ok. So what can we do then? I still want to see colour,” Xiaojun pouted. His playful energy toning down and becoming more normal from the euphoric high from earlier. 

“Have you been into the city yet? If not we can go see the city,” Hendery replied. 

“Alright then let’s go,” Xiaojun started to walk off before being pulled by the collar of his shirt. “What's the matter?” He asked. 

“This outfit is not very city appropriate. Let’s go get you cleaned up then we can go,” Hendery said as he walked in front of Xiaojun and bent over, “hop on.” 

Xiaojun let out a soft laugh as he got onto Hendery’s back and off they went back up the old road. Which was now filled with one more colour than usual. 

Once they got back to Xiaojun’s house a loud sound emerged from the silence in the living room. “Well that’s embarrassing,” Xiaojun blushes and shrugged his shoulders, “I guess I’m very hungry.” 

“Go get ready and I will fix you up some nice breakfast. I will run to my house and grab some ingredients to make a tasty meal,” Hendery said getting up from the couch and walked over to Xiaojun, petting his fluffy bed head before he walked out of the door to his house. 

Hendery walked back to his house to get some ingredients. “Hmm, what should I make? Pancakes are always a good choice,” Hendery said to himself as he grabbed some batter and various fruits, “Should I make some chocolate chip ones as well? Yeah, why not.” Once Hendery collected all of the ingredients needed for breakfast he walked back over to Xiaojun’s house. 

While Hendery was downstairs cooking up a storm, Xiaojun hopped in the shower. “Ah this is nice,” Xiaojun groaned as the hot water dripped down his body. Xiaojun stood there for a while before finally washing his hair and body. After he rinsed the soap off he got out of the shower and threw on a towel. “So my hair is brown too. This day is going perfect so far,” Xiaojun hummed as he started to blow dry his lion mane. 

Once Xiaojun was done with fixing his hair he walked into his room and opened his closet. Jackets upon jackets were stocked up on the top rack, while the bottom held a plethora of black and blue jeans. Xiaojun grabbed a pair of black jeans and a white shirt and leather jacket to accompany it. He threw on clothes and was pulled downstairs by the delicious smell of food. 

“Wow Hendery that smells amazing,” Xiaojun exclaimed as he slid down the staircase railing and entered the kitchen. “What kind of pancakes are these?” Xiaojun asked walking up beside Hendery and sat in the counter. 

“There is blueberry, banana, and chocolate chip. I made different kinds in case you liked something else,” Hendery said turning to Xiaojun and tapping his shoulder. “You look like John Travolta in Grease.” 

“Thank you, this outfit has always been a favorite. Simple yet badass,” Xiaojun laughed as he hopped off the counter to get some plates. “Here are the plates,” Xiaojun said handing two plates to Hendery. Their hands slowly graced each other and something shot through Xiaojun. His vision once again became slightly foggy. He took a step back and wiped his eyes to clear his vision. 

“XiaoJun everything ok?” Hendery asked as he placed 3 pancakes on each plate. 

“Yeah, my contact is just dry,” Xiaojun played it off but his vision was starting to clear up. This was weird. Why would his vision fog every time something happened between Hendery and him? Was Hendery somehow enchanting him? No that’s too far fetched. “Come on, let's eat!” 

They both sat down at the dining table and started to eat their breakfast. 

“Holy shit Hendery this is so good!” Xiaojun exclaimed as he began to eat like a mad man. 

“I try,” Hendery laughed and continued, “thank you though. I hope they taste just as good as you wanted.” 

“They are even better,” Xiaojun said gazing into Hendery’s eyes. Why do Hendery’s eyes melt Xiaojun with every glance? With a more precise look, Xiaojun felt enchanted by Hendery’s eyes. They penetrated Xiaojun’s soul with a sharp slice and boom. Sunshine burst through the cut. 

“Hey Xiaojun,” Hendery said waving his hand in front of Xiaojun’s face. “Is everything ok? You’re blushing.” 

Fuck. How was Xiaojun going to get himself out of this situation? He thought over the many possibilities of how to escape this. He could say that he was thinking of his family? Oh no that is weird. Maybe a celebrity? But no, Xiaojun decided to shove himself in a grave. 

“What? Oh, I was just starting in your eyes. They are so pretty,” Xiaojun blurted out. An instant rush of embarrassment ran through him and he blushed even harder. Before looking down he caught a small flash of red grace Hendery’s face. 

“Thank you. People always say I have my mom's eyes,” Hendery smiled and acted as nothing happened. 

“Hendery can you make breakfast every day? This was outstanding!” Xiaojun yelled to shift away from the topic. He stood up and collected the dirty plates and placed them in the sink. 

“I can cook every day if you would like. Just promise me one thing,” Hendery said. 

“What is it?” Xiaojun asked. His mind started to race all over the place. Is he freaked out that Xiaojun was staring at him? Does he think Xiaojun likes him? 

“Explore Greece with me,” Hendery smiled as he began to help Xiaojun clean up the kitchen. 

“I promise to explore Greece with you,” Xiaojun said holding out his hand with his pinky up. 

They both interlocked pinkies and locked that promise. Once they were done cleaning up Hendery took Xiaojun back to his house so he could get ready. 

“Ok, I’m going to go change really quick. You can sit in on the couch and watch something,” Hendery said waking up the stairs with a little pep in his step. 

A couple of minutes later Hendery came back downstairs with a pit of blue jeans and a black shirt on. A ripped denim jacket hanging from his forearm for later. 

“Ready?” Hendery asked. 

“Yes, let's go!” Xiaojun said jumping up from the couch and walked to the front door. 

They both exited the house and began to walk up the street to and opening in the road. 

“So what do you want to see? There is an amazing market here,” Hendery suggested slowly pushing his hair back. 

Man, that was hot to Xiaojun. He felt his heart flutter. To resist the sight was hard for him but he made it. He put on his aviators and responded with “Let’s go to the market!” 

They walked down the busy street for a couple of minutes before reaching the huge market. There were about 4 miles worth of the street market. From fresh fruits to gorgeous vegetables, there was everything. 

“Hendery, what colour is a cabbage?” Xiaojun asked grabbing a huge one and holding it up to his eyes. “Maybe if I look hard enough colour will appear,” Xiaojun giggled at his statement. 

“A cabbage is green. Well, there is also red cabbage which is more purple but still kinda red,” Hendery responded and pulled out his wallet. “Let’s get this cabbage.” 

He handed the booth worker money and in return got a bag for the cabbage. 

“What does green look like?” Xiaojun asked. 

“Green? Green is like drinking mint tea. Green is also the colour of nature. So depending on what you like, it’s either a tea bag or a tree,” Hendery smiled and looked at Xiaojun. 

There it is again, the smile that killed Xiaojun’s heart. He felt a boiling hot blush start to creep up his ear. Fuck. How does he get himself out now? 

“Xiaojun did you put on sunscreen? It looks like your getting burnt on your neck and ears,” Hendery said gently patting his neck, “let’s go get you some sunscreen.” 

The two men walked to a booth of all-natural products and bought a spray sunscreen. 

“Let me put it on for you,” Hendery said, “it’s going to be cold.” 

“Ahhhh that so cold!” Xiaojun yelled once the cold spray hit his burning hot skin. 

“I told you now stay still for one minute,” Hendery said spraying more and slowly rubbing the spray in. 

The graceful touch of Hendery sent tingles down Xiaojun’s spine. Every hair stood straight up. A slow shiver clawed up his neck and to the crown of his head. Why is this feeling coming back? What is it about Hendery that makes Xiaojun weak? His smile? His eyes? His heart? Whatever it was, Xiaojun felt something special. 

“There, all done,” Hendery said finishing rubbing and whipped his hand on his pants. 

“Thank you,” Xiaojun smiled back at him. 

They continued down the street until they reached the pier. Along the water was the gorgeous sun shining on the water top. The waves crashed on the shore and in the rocks of the pier, sending drops of mist on everyone’s heads. 

“Look how pretty the water is,” Xiaojun sighed slowly bending over the railing to see below. 

“The water is absolutely stunning. We should take a boat out one day,” Hendery said draping his arm over Xiaojun’s shoulder and laid his head on his arm. 

“Let’s go tomorrow,” Xiaojun said to him standing up straight. 

“Let’s do it,” Hendery got close to him and wrapped his arms around Xiaojun. “Thank you for being my new friend.” 

Xiaojun embraced him and held onto him with a tight grip. “No thank you for showing me Greece, making me breakfast. Also, I don’t know how you did it but I can see colour so thank you.” 

“I don’t know either but it’s really cool. Oh, the sun is setting!” Hendery exclaimed as he let go and watched the bright sky slowly darken into an indigo black colour. 

“Let’s go back home,” Hendery said grabbing Xiaojun’s hand and interlocked it with his. 

[The next morning] 

*Beep beep beep* 

“I didn’t set an alarm! Why is it going off!” Xiaojun screamed as he failed himself in bed, detesting waking up. He rolled over and slammed the clock with his hand. 

He reached for his phone and found a note stuck to the back of his case. 

I set an alarm so we can go boating today. Sorry, it’s a little early but we have to get a good day. Be at my house at 11 sharp.   
Hendery 

Xiaojun lazily rolled out of bed and walked to his closet and grabbed a pair of shorts and a shirt. Walking to the bathroom he grabbed his glasses and opened the door. A scream rang through the room from what he saw. 

“Hello?” Hendery said into the phone. 

“Get over here! What are you doing to me? I swear you're a witch!” Xiaojun yelled into the speaker. 

“I’m coming,” Hendery said back to him. 

Hendery walked to Xiaojun’s house and knocked on the door. 

“HENDERY WHAT COLOUR IS THIS!” Xiaojun screamed bringing a bottle of toothpaste to Hendery. 

“Xiaojun that’s green. Can you see it?” Hendery asked brushing Xiaojun’s hair back. 

“Yes. I can, I can see it!” Xiaojun exclaimed as he started to jump up and down.


End file.
